1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to valve wrenches and more particularly pertains to a new valve override system for allowing a user to restore flow through a gate valve that has failed in the closed position.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of valve wrenches is known in the prior art. U.S. Pat. No. 5,320,003 describes a device for actuating underground valves to open or close the underground valves. Another type of valve wrench is U.S. Pat. No. 6,244,138 having a device for assisting in the open and closing of a valve and absorbs the shock from opening and closing the valve. U.S. Pat. No. 3,583,416 has a stem assembly that can be selectively removed when the valve stem has failed and is easily replaced with a new valve stem assembly.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the need remains for a system that has certain improved features that allows a user to open a gate valve that is stuck in a closed position.